You, Me, and V : An NCIS Story
by calhale
Summary: The choatic world of NCIS is about to get turned upside down when a new girl named Violet comes to work at NCIS as a lab tech. Secrets will be revealed and truths discovered. Rated M for Yaoi, Yuri and Het


Author's Note: I do NOT own NCIS nor do I own any of the characters of plot lines associated with the series. This fan fiction contains Yaoi and Yuri and is rated M for Hetero sexual and Homosexual love. As well as dealing with other adult issues. WEEEE have fun my freak darlings.

Tony walked into the bullpen at 8:35 am on Monday morning hoping to God that Gibbs was elsewhere. But liking to be prepared Tony had grabbed an extra coffee as a peace token. He liked to be prepared for things. "In more ways then one..." He thought to himself with a smirk as he slid into his chair.

"And where have you been?" Ziva asked from across the space.

Tony leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on his desk; his hands behind his head. "Over slept, had a long weekend. I was recuperating."

"That's right Tony." McGee added, looking up from his computer, "How'd it go with your mystery women?"

"Mystery women?" Ziva asked with burning curiosity as she rose from her desk and descended onto the unprepared Italian.

Tony chuckled trying to shake off his nervousness. Ziva and McGee were practically surrounding him and obstructing his view of the person sliding into Gibbs desk to type feverishly on the computer. "Well, I'm sure you two can use your imaginations and it still wouldn't compare to this weekend." Ziva and McGee were about to dive bomb into more questions when Tony noticed that the typing at Gibbs desk hadn't stopped and was moving at an alarmingly speed. "Hold that thought." Tony stopped McGee and stood up to look over at who he expected to be Gibbs. Instead he came face to face with a short curvy girl with reddish brown hair in a pixie cut and big round blue eyes; blue eyes that Tony knew very well. Spurred by his gaze, Ziva and McGee turned around to stare at the young 20-something who was apparently chatting up a storm on Gibb's computer.

"Excuse me, who are you?" McGee asked in confusion.

"Yeah and why are you at Gibb's desk?" Tony added, equally confused.

The young girl smiled happily and stood up. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and matching suit jacket with a hot pink low cut shirt underneath. She swayed over to the trio with a swing in her hips that only three inch hot pink stilettos could allow and held her hand out to them. "Hi! My name's Violet. You can call me V. Oh and I was just checking my Facebook. All my friends from Colorado are dying to know if I've made it here in one piece. I just started working with Abby in the lab but all the computers were busy so I just popped up here to say hi."

The trio carefully accepted the hand shake in shock and McGee had to stop himself from staring at her rather space consuming chest as they all looked her up and down again. Violet seemed to catch on however and giggled. "Nice to meet you." Ziva replied hoping to break the awkwardness of it all. "I'm Ziva…"

"Ziva David. I know." Violet cut her off, "My Dad told me about you. I'm really excited to meet you finally. I'm especially excited to hear about your work as an assassin. And you must be Timothy McGee," Violet continued as she turned on McGee, "or should I say the world famous author Tom E Gemcity. I have to tell you I am like your biggest fan. I have all your novels. And I must admit I've always kinda had this thing for Agent McGragor."

"Really?" McGee stammered as Violet got a little closer.

"Yeah, he's just so… smart, ya know? I like a man that can tell me the square root of pie in bed." At this McGee blushed like mad and Violet burst into a chorus of giggles. That is until she laid eyes on Tony who had sat back in his chair to stare at the girl who had invaded their boss' space. "And you…" Instantly, the bright bubbly girl turned to stone and gave Tony a look that he thought only Gibbs could manage. For a moment they stood in silence, their intense glares making McGee and Ziva slowly make their way back to their desks.

Finally Violet broke the silence, "You're Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo or Tony. That's what everyone calls you, right; especially your multitude of girlfriends."

Tony chuckled, "Maybe we could arrange for you to be one of them. Say Saturday night?"

Violet laughed, but this time it was a dark sinister laugh that made Tony cringe a little. Then, slowly, Violet leaned over to whisper in Tony's ear, "You can't fool me Tony. You may be able to fool them with your womanizing act but I know who you really are… I know who you were with this weekend. And believe me I don't need to use my imagination to know what he did to you."

Tony's eyes went wide as he tried to grasp what was going on, "Wh-what?" Tony stuttered.

Violet would have continued but a rough voice intersected the conversation. "Have you had enough fun torturing my agents V?" Gibbs inquired as he looked down from the stairs above Tony's desk.

Violet's blue eyes lit up with excitement at Gibb's appearance, "Not yet Daddy. Just give me one more second." There was a collective gasp from the trio as Violet giggled and looked back at Tony and whispered, "I'm so excited to finally meet my first Step-Daddy." And with that Violet kissed Tony on the cheek and ran off to hug Gibbs happily.

Author's Note: So it's my first NCIS fic please be kind. Please, please, please review and I will continue this.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
